


Harrython 2010

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chan, Childhood, Community: harrython, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drables y one-shots escritos para el 30 cumpleaños de Harry Potter en la comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un rayo de sol entre las tinieblas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Jk Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio más que felicitar a Harry en su cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #4. Hay batallas que se ganan, otras que se pierden... y las que te persiguen toda la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Un rayo de sol entre las tinieblas**

\- ¡No Draco! ¡DRACO! – gritó Harry despertando e incorporándose en la cama.

Inmediatamente unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon. Una mano acarició su espalda perlada de sudor, otra se enredaba en su cabello y unos besos eran depositados en su pelo, frente y mejillas.

\- Shhh… Tranquilo, estoy aquí. No te preocupes mi amor, estoy aquí. – susurró Draco intentando calmarle.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro y se abrazó a ese cuerpo cálido escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, se apretó contra él queriendo asegurarse de que estaba allí, de que su corazón latía, de que la persona que amaba estaba junto a él y que de un momento a otro no se desvanecería o lo apartarían de su lado para siempre como en sus pesadillas.

Draco continuaba acariciándolo, abrazándolo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, besándole y limpiando sus lágrimas. Sin recriminarle por su debilidad, sin juzgarle, tan sólo sosteniéndole, intentando calmar un dolor que no podía ser curado.

Había sido muy difícil dejar a alguien entrar en su vida. Después de tantas personas queridas perdidas no quería arriesgarse a perder una más. No quería conocer a nadie que pudiese volverse importante para él, porque sabía que antes o después se lo arrebataban como había pasado con sus padres, con Sirius, con Remus y con Fred. Había causado tanto dolor a los que le habían acogido como de su familia, que después de tantos años aún le costaba ir a esa casa y ver una silla vacía, a George parando sus frases a la mitad para finalmente completar él mismo la parte que correspondería a su gemelo. Le habían dicho que no era su culpa, que había sido inevitable, que las guerras eran así, pero después de cada reunión sus sueños le decían lo contrario. No podía luchar contra ello, ni siquiera las pociones para dormir sin sueños ayudaban ya.

Así se encontraba, durmiéndose y sin querer dormir, cuando volvió a encontrarse con Draco, y esta vez fue él quien le salvó de no acabar en el sucio suelo de un pub muggle siendo pisoteado por la multitud. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó en una cama que no era la suya no se alarmó, ya le había pasado más de una vez y como cada vez intentó huir sin ser notado. Harry llegó hasta la puerta de la Mansión y se creyó a salvo, pero el astuto Slytherin había previsto su jugada y no lo dejó marchar. Ese día el rubio consiguió más de lo que sus amigos habían conseguido en bastante tiempo: que tomara una copiosa comida y que durmiera una buena siesta tras la ingesta. Tras dicho descanso ya no lo pudo retener más, no así se rindió y pocos días después lo tenía de nuevo en su mesa y en su cama. Pasaron semanas y meses y el slytherin se fue colando poco a poco en su vida, en su corazón y en su cama, e inevitablemente en sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

Antes sus pesadillas eran más variadas, ahora se centraban en la persona que más amaba: en su rubio, en su dragón, en su rayo de sol, en su razón para levantarse cada día. No podía evitar temer perderlo. Pero mientras Draco estuviese a su lado cada mañana para abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo después de cada hermoso sueño y de cada horrible pesadilla podría seguir adelante. Porque gracias a él podía llorar, podía gritar, perder el control de sí mismo y tener la seguridad de que él lo sostendría y lo llevaría de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Porque gracias a él sus labios se estiraban y sus ojos brillan y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba esbozando la primera sonrisa del día a la que seguirían muchas otras con sólo saber que él estaba a su lado.

 **  
_Fin_   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	2. Un problema llamado Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto# 5. Yo no busco problemas, ellos me encuentran a mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Un problema llamado Draco Malfoy**

Soy un imán para los problemas. La gente dice que los busco, que me encanta meterme en problemas, pero eso no es cierto. Los problemas me encuentran a mí. Tú puedes estar tan tranquilo, ignorante de tu destino y de pronto ¡zás! Otro problema te cae encima y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Un ejemplo es el problema Draco Malfoy que todavía no estoy seguro de haber terminado de resolver.

En esa ocasión, yo me encontraba en la fiesta anual en conmemoración a los caídos y el final de la guerra. Como de costumbre pasadas unas horas me alejé de las personas que cada año me felicitaban y me recordaban a las tantas personas que murieron, haciéndome sentir sumamente incómodo, por muchos años que pasaran siempre me hacían sentir igual. Como iba diciendo yo estaba sentado en unas cómodas sillas en un lugar apartado del salón con una copa en la mano. En ese momento yo me sentía satisfecho al haber conseguido escapar de los intentos de Ginny de retomar la relación y de que hasta el momento nadie me hubiese echado lo suficiente en falta como para ponerse a buscarme. Así me encontraba yo en esa pequeña utopía cuando un problema me cayó encima, literalmente. Un segundo antes estaba solo y al siguiente tenía a Draco Malfoy con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombre derramando mi copa sobre mi ropa y su brazo rodeando mis hombros en un intento de no acabar en el suelo. Sinceramente, no sé de donde salió, pero una vez que sus piernas pudieron sostenerlo mínimamente se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar sin parar. Esa versión de Draco Malfoy achispado, por decirlo suavemente, resultó ser muy agradable. Por increíble que parezca en su estado, llevaba una conversación coherente, tras esa primera impresión recuperó toda su gracia y elegancia. Nadie pensaría que estaba borracho de no ser por el color de sus mejillas y el hecho de que estuviese manteniendo una conversación conmigo sin casi insultarme. Y digo casi porque de no ser así ya me habría preocupado que alguien le hubiese suplantado con multijugos, pero de todas formas sus insultos eran menos hirientes, parecían dichos más bien por costumbre.

Dos horas después, si, por increíble que parezca estuvimos hablando dos horas sin matarnos, sus amigos le recogieron para llevarlo a su casa. Yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo fue que me di cuenta de que un nuevo problema había llegado a mi vida, un problema llamado Draco Malfoy. Sí, en efecto, me enamoré de él. Podría haberme enamorado de una persona que estuviese interesada en mí, podría haberme enamorado de una mujer, podría haberme enamorado de un gryffindor, incluso de un hufflepuff o un ravenclaw, pero eso hubiese sido demasiado sencillo. Tuve que enamorarme de una persona que no veía en mí más que aquel chico al que odiaba desde los once años, de un hombre, de un slytherin, de un ex-mortífago, de un rubio con un carácter tan complicado que podría haber hecho perder la cordura a cualquiera. Pero de haber sido de otra forma yo habría creído que mi imán para los problemas al fin se había despolarizado. De haber sido de otra forma no me encontraría en el día de mi cumpleaños recibiendo besos tiernos y feroces, caricias y arañazos, lamidas y mordiscos, dulces susurros al oído y excitantes gemidos, no me encontraría alcanzando un orgasmo tan fuerte que me llevaba a la inconsciencia. Y al volver al mundo y abrir los ojos no encontraría a Draco a mi lado respirando entrecortadamente, porque los Malfoy no jadean y pobre del que se le ocurra pensar lo contrario, con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello revuelto y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Porque de no haber sido así, al sentirse observado no elevaría sus ojos hasta los míos, no me daría un beso tan cargado de sentimiento que me haría estremecer y no esbozaría una suave sonrisa para mí y, por si no me había quedado claro, me diría “te quiero” antes de atraerme hacia él y quedarse dormido.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	3. Un sueño hecho realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #7. Harry Potter en verdad nunca esperó vivir tanto como para que le pasara eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>  **Advertencias:** Mpreg?

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Era un caluroso día de agosto, Harry tomaba el Sol en el jardín con una fresca limonada al alcance de la mano. Acarició el huevo flotante a su derecha hacia el que su magia fluía suavemente. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar cuanto había tenido que batallar para que le concediesen la baja en el Ministerio. El Ministerio de Magia era un organismo antiguo que le costaba adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos y a los nuevos avances, por ello pese a que la posibilidad de que dos hombres pudieran tener hijos se había desarrollado hace medio siglo, el Ministerio no comprendía que un bebé surgido de dos hombres necesitaba los mismos cuidados o más que uno de dos personas de distinto sexo. Quizá el hecho de que ni Harry ni Draco ostentasen una prominente barriga le resultase confuso a las cerradas mentes del Wizengamot. Le había costado dos semanas de juicio y recolectar un millar de firmas obtener su derecho la baja por paternidad. Ahora, casi nueve meses después, todavía se asombraba de lo obtusos que podían ser algunos magos. ¿Era tan difícil de entender que no podía mal gastar su magia persiguiendo y deteniendo delincuentes cuando era su hija quien la necesitaba para crecer? Harry bufó ante el recuerdo y volvió a acariciar el huevo.

\- Oh, pequeña, no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de verte, de abrazarte, escucharte reír e incluso llorar, por mucho que de diga tu tía Hermione que antes de que cumplas el mes ya me arrepentiré de mis palabras. – dijo con palabras suaves y un amor inmenso haciendo brillar sus ojos.

\- Que los hijos de Hermione hayan resultado ser una banshe en miniatura no quiere decir que nuestra Lily lo vaya a ser. – intervino Draco, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo.

\- Has llegado temprano.

\- Tampoco es como si tuviese mucho que hacer, la mayoría de las empresas cierran por vacaciones. Además, no sé porqué pero sentía que hoy tenía que volver antes, que os echaba un poquito más de menos.

\- La paternidad te está ablandando Draco. – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina, o que pretendía serlo. – Hey, no es que me esté quejando, me alegro de poder tenerte hoy más tiempo.

Harry se recostó en la hamaca en la que se encontraba sentado y cerró un momento los ojos.

\- ¿Estás cansado? Si quieres cambiamos ya.

\- No, estoy bien. Debe de ser calor que me da sueño, además no es bueno alterar los horarios si queremos que nuestros genes se mezclen adecuadamente.

\- Será mejor que entremos.

Harry sentía que se le cerraban los ojos sin poder evitarlo y las palabras de Draco se escuchaban como si se encontrase a años luz y no a su lado. Se sentía como en una nube, sentía que la energía se le escapaba a una velocidad de vértigo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry no respondía a sus palabras y preocupado realizó el hechizo que haría brillar la magia que fluía hacia su hija. El flujo había aumentado hasta cerca del triple de lo normal y el huevo estaba rodeado por una suave aureola multicolor. Sin perder un segundo más avisó al medimago Lawson quien llevaba su caso.

***O-O***

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, pero feliz. Miró a su alrededor y vio que en la cama de su izquierda se encontraba Draco con una pequeña bolita de algodón en sus brazos. Harry sonrió ahora consciente de la razón de esa felicidad que le había invadido nada más abrir los ojos. Su esposo, que momentos antes había estado haciendo muecas y carantoñas al bebé, al verle despierto se acercó a su cama para depositar un beso en su frente y su preciada carga en sus brazos. Harry se quedó mirando a su hija: su carita redondita, el suave pelo negro en su cabeza, sus dos orejitas, su nariz respingona, sus ojos claros, sus manitas y sus pies con cinco deditos cada uno. Una vez comprobado que todo estuviese en su sitio, levantó sus ojos hacia Draco quien les miraba con incalculable amor y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, y supo que era la persona más afortunada del mundo. Después de todo el sufrimiento, de todos los sacrificios al final había conseguido realizar su sueño. Un sueño que tenía desde sus oscuras y solitarias noches en la alacena bajo la escalera. Un sueño que al conocer su destino le había parecido inalcanzable, pues no esperó vivir tanto como para poder formar su propia familia.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	4. Adiestrador de criaturas mágicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #8. Harry Potter no es auror. Es adiestrador de criaturas mágicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Harry Potter/somebody  
>  **N/A:** Esta mañana desperté soñando con esta escena en el parque y decidí sacarle en mayor partido.

**Adiestrador de criaturas mágicas**

Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente en un parque, había sido un día agotador, cuando un gran pastor belga de pelaje negro se acercó a él corriendo.

\- Hola chico. – lo saludó Harry acariciando su cabeza y detrás de las orejas. - ¿Dónde está tu amo? Debe estar preocupado por ti, deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

El perro por toda respuesta se sentó, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas y lamía y daba con el hocico en la mano que había parado de acariciarle. El mago no pudo evitar sonreír y continuar con su tarea mientras miraba en derredor buscando al dueño del perro.

\- ¡Kun! Ven acá y deja de molestar a la gent… ou… Vaya, ¿cómo lo haces? – inquirió la chica que había aparecido por su espalda.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Harry divertido ante la cara de asombro de la chica.

\- Es que es un perro muy revoltoso, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, dejándose acariciar y… tan mimoso – dijo la chica ante el nuevo lengüetazo que recibió Harry.

\- Soy adiestrador – y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir “de criaturas mágicas”.

Era algo que ya le salía por sistema, tenía que repetirlo tantas veces a lo largo del día… Cuando terminó la guerra y le llegó la oferta del Ministerio para entrar en la Academia de Aurores pese a no haber realizado el último año de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que la idea había dejado de atraerle. No quería seguir persiguiendo asesinos, magos oscuros y demás delincuentes.

Muchos pensaron que ya que había renunciado a ser auror se dedicaría a otra cosa que explotase su talento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo como ser rompedor de maldiciones, profesor de clases para adultos o de Hogwarts de la materia. Otros pensaron que si estaba cansado de tanto luchar seguiría salvando vidas convirtiéndose en medimago, incluso abogado defendiendo a los débiles, impartiendo justicia habría sido más aceptable. Pero que eligiera ser adiestrador de criaturas mágicas tomó a todos desprevenidos. Cuando lo dijo todos se lo tomaron como una broma y cuando les convenció de que lo decía en serio casi todos intentaron disuadirle, de no ser por Charlie y por la siempre razonable Hermione todavía estaría discutiendo con sus amigos. Los Weasley cuando querían podían ser incluso más cabezotas que él, no fue hasta que regresó de Rumanía en las vacaciones tras su primer año con una sonrisa en los labios e infinitamente más lleno de energía y optimismo que cuando se marchó, que lograron aceptarlo.

Al menos ahora tenía el consuelo de que las personas importantes para él lo apoyaban, porque el resto del Mundo Mágico ya era otro cantar. Y no le importaría la opinión del resto del mundo si no fuese porque cada vez que en la empresa en que trabaja le enviaban a una casa particular, el propietario le habría la puerta con cara de preocupación y le preguntaba “¿Ocurre algo grave?” A lo que él respondía “No, soy el adiestrador de criaturas mágicas que solicitó”. En su día había salido un artículo en el Profeta en el que informaban de la carrera que había escogido el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero la gente no lo había creído, habían preferido montarse su propia película en la que Harry Potter era un auror ultrasecreto que se encargaba de casos especialmente peligrosos para la seguridad mundial, por lo tanto esa carrera de adiestrador no era más que una tapadera. Eran una causa perdida.

\- Habrá notado algo en mí que le haga sentirse tranquilo, los animales pueden percibir cosas que para nosotros pasan desapercibidas, aunque la verdad es que nunca me había pasado algo como esto. – continuó diciendo Harry - Vamos, que no es muy normal que de repente venga corriendo un perro hacia mí para que le haga carantoñas.

\- Si, debe de ser eso. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, llego tarde a cenar. Vamos Kun – dijo poniéndole la correa al perro y asegurándose de que esta vez no se soltara. – Hasta otra.

\- Adiós.

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa le contó a su pareja lo ocurrido en el parque.

\- A mí no me parece extraño en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Una cosa es que sea adiestrador y otra muy distinta en que con mi sola presencia un perro se calme. De verdad, ese perro era puro nervio, no había más que ver como tiraba de su dueña de una lado para otro. – replicó Harry.

\- Será porque yo también conozco ese aura tuya que amansa a las fieras, ¿cómo crees que me conquistaste?

Harry sonrió y aceptó gustoso el beso que su pareja le dio, sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría de la profesión que había elegido.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	5. Normas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #9. Las reglas son para la gente normal, no para los engreídos y prepotentes Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>  **Advertencias:** BDSM, PWP

**Normas**

Estaba atado al cabecero de forja de la cama, la pelotita que acompañaba a la mordaza amortiguaba sus gemidos y hacía que su saliva escurriese de sus labios hasta su pecho, sus piernas estaban ampliamente separadas y un dildo era metido y sacado con dolorosa lentitud de su ano. Sin poder contenerse movió sus caderas empalándose más en el objeto, reclamando más velocidad. La mano de Draco cayó sobre su nalga izquierda, sobre su derecha y de nuevo sobre su izquierda arrancando gemidos de dolor.

\- No debes moverte, Potter. Debes obedecerme, esas son las reglas, ¿recuerdas? – susurró Draco en su oído exhalando cada palabra de forma que su aliento acariciase su piel haciéndole estremecer.

El rubio retomó su tarea de torturar a Harry, quien por mucho que lo intentara acababa moviendo sus caderas.

Su culo estaba absolutamente colorado, su pene con un anillo en la base que le impedía correrse dolía como una _Cruciatus_ , su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas que intentaba contener sin éxito con cada nueva nalgada y su ano seguí siendo torturado con ese ritmo cadencioso que poco a poco se iba haciendo más rápido pero que volvía a ralentizarse cuando Harry movía sus caderas. Al moreno le daba la impresión que llevaba horas en esa posición, no podía soportarlo más y el eventual roce de humedad contra su pierna le hacía saber que Draco estaba excitado, listo para penetrarle pero no lo hacía. Quizás ese pensamiento era aún mayor tortura que el de su cuerpo.

Antes de empezar con aquel juego habían establecido unas normas simples: Harry sería el esclavo, Draco el amo, ninguno de los dos podía hacer magia, pararían antes de que la más mínima gota de sangre saliese de su piel. Draco tenía la responsabilidad de saber cuando debía parar y Harry la de obedecerle. Él había intentado cumplirlas, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello, pero en aquel momento su cuerpo, su mente y su magia le decían que se olvidase de las reglas, se librase de todo lo que lo contenía y se empalase en el miembro del rubio. Y ante dicha oposición, cuando una nueva nalgada iba a caer sobre su trasero dejó que su magia obrase como quería, que le desatase las manos, le quitase la mordaza y liberara su pene, permitió que su cuerpo se girase rápidamente, que sus brazos empujasen al rubio sobre la cama y guiase su erecto miembro a su ansioso culo. Se movió con rapidez a lo largo de esa gruesa polla, besando y mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad, tocando cada centímetro la pálida piel a su alcance. Cabalgando sobre él alcanzó el éxtasis en el momento en el que una mano del rubio tocó su colorado pene y exhausto se dejó caer sobre su amante.

\- Me desobedeciste, se saltaste todas las normas. – le recriminó Draco una vez recuperaron el aliento.

\- Estabas abusando de tu autoridad. Además no te veo muy disgustado con el resultado. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. – Es más, estoy seguro de que no te importaría repetir la experiencia.

\- Engreído.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo. – replicó el moreno entre carcajadas.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina que no pudo mantener mucho tiempo antes de callar su risa con un beso que prometía mucho más.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	6. Haz el amor y no la guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #10. La varita escoge al mago y su tamaño va de acuerdo a tu tamaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Pairing:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
>  **Advertencias:** Chan  
>  **N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja

**Haz el amor y no la guerra**

Harry observó el cuerpo cálido a su lado: el pelo moreno, los músculos bien delineados del pecho, el brazo fuerte que le abrazaba y mmm… ese culo bien formado que acarició con su mano izquierda. Aquello era vida, la vida que se merecía y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sonrió al pensar como había comenzado todo, como el señor Ollivander había despertado su curiosidad al decirle que sus varitas eran hermanas y mucho más al descubrir que pese a ser hermanas eran tan diferentes y de distintos tamaños. ¿Por qué la de Voldemort era más grande? Se preguntó el pequeño Harry a la tierna edad de once años.

Mirando al hombre a su lado, pensó en lo que propició esa curiosidad, en cada encuentro que habían tenido y que le había llevado a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

El primer año no fue muy importante, al menos para él. Tom decía que cuando Harry puso sus manos sobre él se sintió arder y se asombró de que ese simple contacto le hiciese sentir así, por eso hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para poder verle a solas al año siguiente.

En segundo año, Tom consiguió lo que quería. Condujo a Harry hasta su cámara secreta donde nadie les molestaría. No quiso desperdiciar ningún momento y mientras el chico estaba distraído preocupándose por la pelirroja cogió la varita de éste. Harry le dijo que se la devolviera, pero Tom no le hizo caso y en vez de eso agitó esa varita y escribió su nombre con fuego para asegurarse de que el menor nunca lo olvidara. Sobra decir que Harry acabó exhausto y satisfecho cuando se despidió de Tom clavando el colmillo de basilisco en su diario, al fin y al cabo ¿quién se creía para siquiera tocar su varita sin pedir permiso?

A Tom le duró el enfado por la destrucción de su diario más de lo que Harry había esperado. De no ser por los celos es posible que aún estuviese enfadado con él. Porque fueron los celos los que mataron a Cedric e hirieron su brazo. Según dijo Tom, el joven Hufflepuff había hecho algo más que ayudarle con el enigma del huevo, había estado observando cómo se desnudaba, cómo se sumergía lentamente en el agua caliente del baño de los prefectos y cómo frotaba su cuerpo limpiándolo de suciedad mientras él frotaba una solo parte de su anatomía. ¡Aquello era imperdonable! Harry se enfadó mucho por esa acción, incluso intercambiaron hechizos, pero cuando en un momento de la pelea sus varitas conectaron no pudo seguir recriminándole. Aquel contacto fue tan intenso que nombró a su madre, a su padre, al mirón de Cedric y hasta a gente que desconocía. Por desgracia en cuanto se separaron tuvo que marcharse, sus amigos estarían preocupados por él.

El quinto año fue una verdadera tortura para Harry. Prácticamente todas las noches soñaba con Tom y despertaba jadeante y cubierto de sudor. Estaba desquiciado, incluso los periódicos lo decían. Llegando a finales de curso ya no pudo aguantarse más y fue a buscarlo, por desgracia para él sus amigos insistieron en acompañarle, decían que no podía ir solo, que era peligroso. Por mucho que intentara explicarles las cosas no había manera de que le comprendieran, y Merlín sabe que invirtió muchas horas en la Sala de Menesteres en dicha tarea. Como consecuencia de este malentendido hubo que presentar batalla con los mortífagos, al fin y al cabo Tom sólo le estaba esperando a él. Fue ese día cuando su padrino murió intentando detenerlo. Sumergido en esa tristeza, en ese dolor buscó a Tom por todo el edificio, sabía que era la única persona que podría comprenderle. Y así fue, luchó con él ayudándole a que su furia saliese, a que se desahogara y después lo consoló fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, poseyéndolo, y no se separaron hasta que el viejo pervertido de Dumbledore llegó a observar.

Al año siguiente no pudieron verse. Dumbledore les impedía estar juntos. Por eso Tom encargó al joven Draco Malfoy que lo quitara de en medio, y de paso distraía al rubio en otros quehaceres que no fueran acaparar tanta atención por parte del moreno de ojos verdes. Sus planes no salieron demasiado bien, es cierto que el viejo chupa caramelos acabó muerto, aunque no a manos de Malfoy, pero Harry se pasó el año persiguiendo al slytherin. Esto no agradó mucho a Tom pese a que la razón de Harry para seguir a Draco no fuese otra que ver si éste conocía algún modo de poder contactar con Riddle. Como consecuencia estuvieron separados un año más.

Mientras Tom se distraía con el nuevo cargo con el que se había hecho en el Ministerio, Harry, añorándole por demás, recorrió el país buscando objetos que le recordaran a su amado, que llevaran consigo una parte de él a fin de saber más sobre su persona, de sentirse más cercano. A principios de mayo, durante la cruenta Batalla de Hogwarts, volvieron a encontrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry desveló lo que llevaba en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo, lo que había estado ocultando sin que Tom supiera de su existencia, esa parte de él que había calado en su alma uniéndose a ella. Después de dicha revelación, entraron al castillo e hicieron realidad la Profecía entregando su vida el uno al otro, a solas, en una habitación del castillo, sobre una confortable cama y pese a que no utilizaron sus varitas mágicas lo que hicieron con sus otras varitas fue mágico.

Tras esa noche juntos, Tom había dejado el gobierno, con tal de poder están más cerca de su moreno había abandonado aquello por lo que había luchado toda su vida: Poder. Muchos decían que ciertamente el joven Potter le había vencido aunque no como en un principio pensaron que lo haría. Había cumplido la Profecía haciendo el amor y no la guerra. Harry también consiguió que su novio dejase de adoptar ese horrible aspecto de serpiente que asustaba a más de uno y se mostrase con esa apariencia tan bella y apetecible con que él le había conocido. Continuó habiendo mucho rencor hacia su persona por sus delitos anteriormente cometidos, pero de alguna manera ese aspecto más humano suavizaba las cosas.

Y así dos años más tarde se encontraban abrazados en la misma cama, despertando. Sí, estaban despertando ambos pues la erección que se apretaba contra su pierna era signo inequívoco de que Tom abriría los ojos de un momento a otro. Harry observó esa dureza y seguidamente desvió la mirada a la mesilla sobre la que se encontraban sus varitas una de 28 centímetros y otra de 34. Se apretó contra el moreno a su lado, contra esa dureza en su pierna y entre sus piernas y sonrió satisfecho de al fin haber podido dar respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo hace tantos años cuando compró su primera varita.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	7. Obsesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #14: No es el Quidditch lo que le interesa a la gente. Eres tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Obsesión**

Mucha gente decía que volaba con mucha elegancia, pero esa gente eran personas carentes de vocabulario y observación. Él no volaba con la elegancia de un águila, pero tampoco era un vuelo torpe como el de un pajarillo. Lo que resultaba tan fascinante, lo que dejaba a los espectadores absortos e incapaces de separar los ojos de él era la sencillez con la que lo hacía. Cualquiera que se parase un momento a reflexionar sobre ello llegaría a la conclusión de que para Potter volar era como respirar, un acto inconsciente. La precisión y fluidez con que hacía cada giro, con que hacía un picado, con que ascendía y con que frenaba era puro instinto. Mientras que otros jugadores cuando estaban sobre una escoba debían pensar en como debía mover su cuerpo para una mejor aerodinámica y estar atento por si una bludger o un compañero venía hacia él, Potter simplemente debía concentrarse en la pelotita dorada.

Desde que dejó Hogwarts, Draco no había vuelto a pisar un campo de quidditch y lo más probable es que hubiese continuado sin hacerlo de no ser por la insistencia de Blaise y Pansy con reunirse todo el grupo para ver la final de la 424ª edición de los Mundiales de Quidditch, que ese año jugaba Inglaterra contra Croacia. Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Potter volar como profesional y desde entonces comenzó a ir a cada partido pese a que el chico jugase para los Chudley Cannons. Pues desde ese partido, la imagen de Potter en su escoba persiguiendo la snitch, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y la determinación reflejada en sus ojos avanzando hacia él, frenando con suavidad pese a la velocidad poniendo la escoba en vertical a no más de dos centímetros de él, estirando un brazo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Draco para alcanzar su presa, su aliento, su calor sobre la piel del rubio, y segundos después retomando el vuelo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la snitch dorada en su mano derecha sin ser consciente de la agitación que había provocado en el slytherin, es el recuerdo que le acompaña en cada paja.

Por culpa de Potter había tenido que hacerse con unas pesas para compensar el desarrollo de su brazo derecho. Y todo hubiese quedado así si seis meses después de ese primer encuentro la reunión con unos clientes de su empresa no hubiese terminado mucho más pronto de lo normal debido a la falta de entendimiento. De no ser por eso, Draco no habría estado de pésimo humor y no se le habría ocurrido la genial idea de ir al entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons.

Draco entró al estadio y subió a las gradas. Se alejó de las jovencitas que gritaban y silbaban a los jugadores, lo último que necesitaba era que además del mal humor le doliese la cabeza. Los jugadores se encontraban en el césped recibiendo instrucciones de su entrenador y bebiendo agua, Potter estaba oculto por sus compañeros más altos que él. Draco se acomodó en su asiento esperando a que empezasen a volar. Al ver que tardaban, cerró los ojos y vació su mente intentando relajarse. Cuando les escuchó alzar el vuelo y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de la mala idea que había tenido al ir allí. Potter no llevaba el acostumbrado uniforme con capa larga, en su lugar portaba una camiseta de manga larga de algodón que se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo dejando adivinar los músculos definidos bajo ella. Además la ausencia de la capa te permitía ver como el palo de la escoba pasaba entre las nalgas de su respingón y tan apetecible trasero. No aguantó ni cinco minutos viéndole entrenar antes de ir a los servicios a atender su más que dura erección.

Sobra decir que Draco continuó yendo cada día. Y así llegó la primavera y Potter cambió la camiseta de manga larga por una de manga corta que se ceñía a la perfección a sus bíceps. Llegaron calurosos días de verano y lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran gotas de sudor que surcaban a libertar su torso y su espalda morena y un finísimo pantalón que definía aún más la forma de su culo. Pese a tanta provocación Draco logró soportar el impulso de saltar al campo, sobre él, de apartar el brazo del compañero que rodeaba sus hombros desnudos, la mano que le daba una palmadita en el trasero mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios. Draco siempre había presumido de un gran autocontrol.

Tras uno de esos entrenamientos, Draco se dirigía al aseo deseando desahogarse y cual fue su desgracia al encontrar un cartel en la puerta que informaba que estaba averiado. Se acercó a un guardia que se encontraba a unos metros de él, holgando su túnica de modo que ocultase su abultada entrepierna lo mejor posible. El hombre le hizo esperar unos segundos diciéndole que iba a comprobar algo, cuando regresó le dijo que podía ir al vestuario de los jugadores ya que estos ya se habían marchado.

Draco entró en los vestuarios como una exhalación y cerró la puerta con fuerza de uno de los retretes por lo que no pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta del cubículo de al lado al abrirse. El rubiose había desprendido de su túnica, y abierto unos botones de su camisa y bajado sus pantalones, y había empezado con su tarea intentando no hacer mucho ruido cuando escuchó el ruido de una ducha y se detuvo en seco. _”¡Mieda! ¿Es que uno ya no puede ni masturbarse a gusto? ¡Jodido guardia!”_ pensó Draco subiéndose los pantalones pese al dolor que le producía dispuesto a irse a su casa. Salió del cubículo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los duchas y… se quedó paralizado. Reconocería ese pelo negro, esa espalda y ese culo en cualquier lugar. Bajo el agua caliente Potter se encontraba de espaldas a él, extendiendo jabón por su pelo, su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, sus costados, su espalda, su culo y sus torneadas piernas. En ese último punto, observando al moreno inclinado, exhibiendo su trasero y dejándole ver su rosada entrada no pudo contener sus impulsos: eliminó la distancia que los separaba a la vez que se desabrochaba el pantalón y se abrazó a ese cuerpo que tantas veces había deseado.

\- ¡¿Quién…?! ¡Suéltamé! – gritó Potter intentando librarse de su abrazo sin éxito.

Su delgado cuerpo que tan útil era para volar a gran velocidad no le servía para luchar contra el cuerpo fuerte de Draco, mucho menos contra sus fuertes brazos. Por más que se removió, intentó clavar los codos en sus costillas e incluso clavó sus uñas en sus brazos pero no consiguió separarlo de su cuerpo.

El rubio cogió sus muñecas y las sujetó con una mano sobre su cabeza contar la pared consiguiendo inmovilizarlo.

\- No voy a soltarte, Potter. Te deseo, llevo un año deseándote y ahora que te tengo a mi merced no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. – dijo con voz ronca mientras colocaba su erección entre las duras y redondeadas nalgas de Potter y comenzaba a restregarse al tiempo que con su mano libre recorría ese torso lampiño, apretaba sus tetillas haciéndolas endurecer.

\- Malfoy…¡Ahh! - se interrumpió Potter para gemir de dolor ante el mordisco que recibió en su hombro. – Espera, así n…

Draco tomó sus cabellos haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia él y le besó impidiéndole hablar. Lo besó con fiereza, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo chocar sus dientes, recorriendo con su lengua toda esa cavidad. Con su mano acarició para después apretar el pene del moreno haciéndole gemir aun dentro del beso y ya no fue suficiente estar entre sus nalgas, necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo.

Alcanzó su varita e invocó un hechizo lubricante e introdujo uno de sus dedos al que al poco tiempo acompañó otro y después uno más; no quería destrozar aquella perfección. Se posicionó en su entrada y lo penetró lentamente, estaba tan apretado como un virgen y lo más probable es que lo fuera. Esperó un momento, dejándole que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de continuar con estocadas lentas, profundas y certeras. Potter gemía sin contención, hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar. Draco terminó de abrir su camisa queriendo sentir más de esa piel contra la suya. Sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba y aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones a la vez que masturbaba al moreno. Se corrió con una última y fuerte embestida introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo de ese cuerpo y desencadenando el orgasmo de Potter.

Draco se apoyó en la pared aún en el interior de ese cuerpo caliente, recuperando el aliento, intentando recuperar fuerzas para poder moverse. Una vez que se vio capaz, salió de él, soltó sus muñecas y reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo por la cintura al ver que sus piernas no le sostenían.

Cerró el agua, y lentamente se agachó hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo. Potter se dio la vuelta y Draco pudo ver sus labios rojos y sus ojos esmeralda, acuosos, enrojecidos, pero que para su sorpresa no reflejaban odio como había temido y esperado.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Potter – ¿Por qué cuando al fin has actuado lo has tenido que hacer de un modo tan… agresivo?

\- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a decir Draco intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Joder Malfoy! Llevo medio año poniéndome camisetas de una talla menos de lo que acostumbro, incluso he entrenado sin camiseta por primera vez desde que entré en el equipo. Me he inflado a pociones contra el dolor de cabeza por culpa del aumento de chicas gritonas en los entrenamientos. He tenido que soportar que me acosen el doble de a lo que más o menos me había acostumbrado y hasta mis compañeros de equipo me han intentado meter mano. Y todo para ver si reaccionabas. Y cuando por fin lo consigo, te me lanzas y me follas sin pedir permiso, sin preguntar si quería hacerlo en esta mierda de ducha con el jabón metiéndose en mis ojos.

\- ¿Tú me estabas provocando a propósito… porque te gusto? – preguntó Draco intentando aclarar sus ideas.

\- Sí, bueno Malfoy ¿qué esperabas que ocurriese? Mirándome cada día sentado con las piernas separadas para que pueda ver como te vas poniendo duro y yo teniendo que cogerme cada vez más fuerte al palo de la escoba para contener el impulso de ayudarte antes de que te largases. No es bueno sujetarse tan fuerte porque te clavas las uñas en las manos y la escoba se te mete más en el culo, en serio es muy incómodo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que iba yo a saberlo?

\- Pensaba que los slytherins teníais mayor capacidad de deducción y teniendo en cuenta que te hasta pasado tanto tiempo observándome…

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Había estado tan absorto analizando como volaba, cómo encajada la escoba en su culo, tal y como había dicho Potter, buscando cada hueco que dejaba la camiseta pudiendo ver más trozos de piel, viendo las gotas de sudor… Se había fijado tanto en determinadas cosas que aunque había visto los nudillos de Potter blancos o como sus compañeros alguna vez lo cogían las manos y le decían que se cortase mejor las uñas, no le había dado la importancia que se merecía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que con cada día que pasaba Potter tardaba más en coger la snitch en los entrenamientos porque se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo volando cerca de dónde él estaba sentado.

\- ¿Y por qué no diste tú el paso?

\- Tenía curiosidad. Sé como reaccionaría un griffindor, me preguntaba cómo lo haría un slytherin y… ha resultado una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero podemos arreglarlo, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Eso espero Malfoy, pero en un lugar mejor que éste.

Dicho esto último Potter se levantó y vistió dispuesto a marcharse y Draco no tardó en secar su ropa para seguirle allá a donde quisiese seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	8. Lecciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #19. Las tardes en la alacena se terminaron. Sin embargo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Lecciones**

Las tardes en la alacena terminaron. Sin embargo las lecciones aprendidas no las había olvidado.

Había aprendido a correr y sortear obstáculos sin casi mirarlos y todo para esconderse bajo la cama de donde su tío Vernon le costaba mucho esfuerzo sacarlo y muchas veces lo dejaba por imposible. Había desarrollado muy buenos reflejos que más adelante le ayudaron a esquivar hechizos y bludgers.

Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido, a andar sin que sus pies hiciesen ruido en el suelo, a moverse como un fantasma para que su primo no reparase en él y decidiese divertirse golpeándolo. En los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, su capa de invisibilidad era el complemento que le faltaba para que nadie pudiese reparar en él, no porque lo oyese sino porque fuese una persona perceptiva e intuyese que había alguien cerca.

Había aprendido a apreciar cualquier compañía que no le juzgase, insultase ni golpease como sus familiares, incluso la de las arañas. Quizás por eso le había resultado tan fácil aceptar a Hagrid cuando fue a buscarle y se había hecho amigo de Ron y Hermione tan rápidamente. También agradecía no tener pánico a las arañas como Ron, sino en segundo habrían estado perdidos.

Había aprendido a interpretar sombras y sonidos en la oscuridad de su alacena. Y gracias a eso cuando en mitad de la noche escuchó “¡Auch! Maldita cama. ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?”, pudo levantarse, rodear la cama e identificar la varita de Draco que había ido a parar a dos metros del lecho.

\- Ten. – dijo Harry dándole su varita a Draco.

\- ¿Cómo la has encontrado tan rápido? – preguntó Draco. – _Lumus_.

\- Hace tiempo que me acostumbré a ver en la oscuridad.

\- Pues ayúdame a encontrar al mosquito.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	9. Mi primer amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Regalo especial.  
> A veces puedes encontar un amigo donde menos te lo esperas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences   
> **N/A:** Para Yuki, mi gatito que no se pudo salvar.

**Mi Primer Amigo**

Entramos por la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, mi tío Vernon me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo derecho, casi podía sentir un nuevo moratón formándose sobre otro casi extinto. Me empujó al interior de la alacena bajo la escalera, cerró la puerta dando un portazo y corrió el cerrojo. Sus pequeños ojos me observaban por las rendijas de ventilación, parecía increíble que unos ojos tan pequeños pudiesen concentrar tanto odio, aunque más tarde pensé que quizás ese fuese el problema: debido al reducido espacio se veían más rabiosos.

\- ¡Estás castigado sin comer hasta mañana! – me gritó antes de cerrar las rendijas sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

Otra vez castigado, ¡menuda novedad! ¿Pero por qué? Estaba harto de que me castigasen sin razón aparente. Por más que repasaba los acontecimientos de esa tarde no encontraba una justificación a mi situación.

Aquella tarde fuimos a comprarle ropa a mi primo Dudley. Mis tíos habían planeado dejarme con la señora Figg como era costumbre, pero por más que llamamos a la puerta la única contestación que obtuvimos fueron los maullidos de sus gatos. Por esta razón no les quedó otra que llevarme con ellos; no estaba bien visto dejar a un niño de siete años recién cumplidos solo en casa, aunque ese niño fuese yo.

Mi tía Petunia nos hizo recorrer unas veinte tiendas debido a los gustos tan selectivos de mi primo y a los suyos propios. Yo casi siempre me quedaba en la puerta y observaba la calle, la gente tan variopinta paseando, los coches…

Cerca de la mitad del recorrido mi tío también empezó a quedarse fuera, en su rostro se reflejaba el aburrimiento, en sus manos que no paraba de frotar y mirar el reloj desesperación. Lo peor es que la desesperación es contagiosa y a mí me estaba poniendo de los nervios, aguando mi tranquila tarde.

A un par de tiendas del final mi primo también comenzó a aburrirse y dejó a su madre sola al mando. Lo malo de este cambio es que mi primo no se entretiene tan fácilmente como yo y ya se sabe lo que dicen: “Cuando el demonio se aburre mata moscas con el rabo”. En este caso la mosca fue un pequeño gatito con el que yo estaba jugando en el callejón junto a la que sería la última tienda. Llegó a mi lado con pasos pesados, cogió al gato por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires una y otra vez cada vez más alto.

\- ¡No le hagas eso, suéltalo! – le dije pero no me escuchó. No sé ni para que gasté saliva en decir aquello.

Le tiré del brazo pero de un empujón me tiró al suelo. Me levanté y en una de las veces en que el gato descendía me subí a un montón de basura pata tomar más altura y de un salto lo cogí al vuelo. Intenté esquivar a mi primo para poder salir del callejón, pero con su gran volumen me fue imposible, de modo que corrí hacia el lado opuesto cuando él avanzó hacia mí. Llegué a la pared, ya no tenía salida, y me metí tras un contenedor decidido a protegerlo como diese lugar. Mi primo me tiró del pelo intentando hacerme salir, el dolor era casi insoportable pero no soltaría al gatito. Ante la ausencia de resultados, comenzó a patearme, el intenso dolor hizo que mi abrazo en torno al animalito se aflojara y éste escapó de mí siendo interceptado por Dudley. De nuevo lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, ¿qué quería, matarlo? La rabia corría por mis venas, volvía a gritarle que lo soltara y el cubo de basura cayó sobre su gordo pie y una montaña de basura sobre él. El gato consiguió salvar la vida y yo recibí este castigo ya que ni ti se había acercado al callejón en el último momento.

No lo comprendía. Era Dudley quien había maltratado al pobre gato y me había pegado y no al revés. Y lo del la basura debía de haber sido magia, no tenía otra explicación. ¿Es que como no tenían a quien culpar me castigaban a mí?  
Rendido me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido cuando escuché un siseo. Abrí los ojos y pese a la casi total oscuridad pude distinguir algo moviéndose por el suelo. Me agaché y acerqué la mano a la figura en movimiento. Casi podía sentir mis dedos tocar su piel cuando escuché:

\- No me toques – en un tono mezcla de amenaza y miedo.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – pregunté de vuelta.

\- Soy Sasha, una serpiente escalera. – respondió.

 _“Me está hablando una serpiente”_ pensé asombrado antes de balbucear una respuesta

\- En… encantado. Yo… yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

\- Vine desde el jardín siguiendo un rastro desconocido pero apetecible, pero de repente desapareció y cuando di la vuelta para volver al exterior la salida había desaparecido y aún no he conseguido encontrar una salida.

\- Ya somos dos encerrados. Mañana podré ayudarte a escapar, pero antes es imposible salir de aquí.

\- Pero aquí no hay comida.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Después todo quedó en silencio y la serpiente desapareció de mi visión. Parecía que no había más que decir. Volví a tumbarme en la cama pero no conseguía dormir. Esa tarde estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas: Primero la basura en el callejón y después una serpiente que hablaba. _“Espero que no la escuchen mis tíos”_ pensé en aquel momento.

Escuché a mi tía haciendo la cena, recogiendo los platos y a mi tío viendo un partido de tenis en la tele. Finalmente los oí irse a la cama y no fue hasta al menos una hora más tarde que conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como cada día con los saltos de mi primo en la escalera, pero nadie me abrió la puerta. Tuve que soportar sus burlar durante bastante rato hasta que se fue a jugar con sus amigos al parque, como se empleó en informarme una y otra vez antes de marcharse. Por alguna extraña razón Dudley pensaba que me daba envidia que se fuese con esa panda de brutos. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de mí más tranquilo estaría.

\- ¿Sasha? – llamé a mi compañera de encierro cuando no pude oír más que la charla incesante de mi tía Petunia en el salón.

\- Sasha. – volví a llamarla al no obtener contestación. - ¿Ya no puedes hablar?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a poder hablar, chico? – contestó.

\- Es que no me contestabas y como las serpientes no saben hablar…

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no podamos hablar? - dijo mientras ascendía por mi pierna – Lo que ocurre es que poca gente sabe escucharnos.

\- ¿Y yo soy uno de esos pocos? – dije ilusionado. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que alguien me hizo sentir así, especial y no un despojo que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba.

\- Así es.

Sasha se movió por mis piernas y yo acaricié sus suaves escamas.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? – Me preguntó.

\- Con un poco de suerte esta tarde. ¿Te espera alguien ahí fuera?

\- ¿Quién iba a esperarme?

\- Pues amigos, familia.

\- Las serpientes no tenemos amigos y este año no he tenido hijos.

\- Yo tampoco tengo amigos y familia… creo que preferiría no tenerla. Podríamos ser amigos

\- Si te hace ilusión. En cuanto podamos salir debes liberarme como me dijiste.

\- Lo haré, pero si sigues viviendo en el jardín podemos seguir hablando otro día.

\- Quizás. – dijo no muy convencida la serpiente.

No fue hasta la cena que me dejaron salir, pero sin duda puedo afirmar que ese fue el mejor día de todo el verano. Le enseñé los escasos juguetes rotos que tenía, le conté múltiples anécdotas del colegio y algunos pesares. La serpiente se quedó escuchando unas veces en mi regazo y otras serpenteando por mi cuerpo y la pequeña alacena e intervenía de vez en cuando en mi monólogo.

Esa noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir la cogí con mucho cuidado y la solté en el jardín.

Nunca volví a verla pero siempre le ha recordado como mi primera amiga.

Años después comprendería cómo podía hablar con las serpientes y tras conocer a varias serpientes humanas que en realidad Sasha nunca pensó en ser mi amiga, que los momentos que me escuchó y habló fueron para asegurarse de obtener su libertad ganándose mi simpatía. Aún así siempre tendré un buen recuerdo de ella, si al final no me consideró su amigo fue por falta de tiempo. Pues como comprobé más tarde, con una serpiente se necesita tiempo, paciencia y perseverancia para vencer su desconfianza y de ese modo obtener al mejor amigo que puedas tener. _Draco_.

 ** _Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** Al final no me pude resistir y acabé metiendo a Draco, pero muy de pasada.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
